


February 27, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile with Amos after a sudden downpour was why Volcana's shoulders slumped.





	February 27, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl started to smile with Amos after a sudden downpour was why Volcana's shoulders slumped and the reason for her dropping every stolen jewel.

THE END


End file.
